


Ножницы

by leoriel



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лейла решает помочь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ножницы

Я просыпаюсь, чтобы попросить Кейт сбавить обогреватель. Она привыкла врубать его на всю катушку. Моя Внутренняя Богиня обмахивается веером.   
– Ана, – у Кейт сиплый со сна, почти незнакомый голос.   
Как же все-таки жарко. Я хочу поднять руку, чтобы убрать со лба мокрую челку.  
– Просыпайся, Ана, – это не Кейт. Кейт сейчас лежит в шезлонге на Барбадосе, а я живу с Кристианом Греем. Я люблю Кристиана Грея, и иногда это нелегко. Запястья выкручивает от боли – я прикована и вишу в воздухе, не доставая пола.  
– Красный! – кричу я, пытаясь взглядом найти того, кто со мной говорит. Какая-то женщина. Ох, Пятьдесят Оттенков, влетит же тебе! – Красный! Это не смешно, Кристиан!  
– Не смешно, – она стоит у меня за спиной, лица не разглядеть и от этого становится по-настоящему страшно. Кристиана нигде нет, да и не стал бы он приглашать посторонних.   
Я молю бога, чтобы это была не миссис Робинсон. Кто угодно, только не миссис Робинсон.  
– Елена? – стараясь не показать испуга, спрашиваю я. Это не Красная Комната боли – здесь меньше места и все такое заброшенное. Пыльное. Везде стоят свечи, очень много свечей, как в храме. Словно я лежу на жертвенном алтаре.   
Женщина у меня за спиной смеется. У нее молодой голос, почти как у меня. Не Елена.   
– Я это ты, – она проводит острым предметом по моей спине, я вздрагиваю, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения. – Я не хочу тебя наказывать, Ана.   
– Кристиан тебе приказал, да? Это розыгрыш?   
Подсознание глушит виски и советует, если Кристиан Грей смеет так шутить, валить от него к чертовой матери. А лучше получить судебный запрет, чтобы держался подальше.   
– Господина здесь нет. Не бойся. Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.   
– Тогда покажись.   
Она покрывает поцелуями мою спину: от шеи до копчика, рисует дорожку, повторяющую ту первую, острую линию. Мнет ягодицы, касается пальцами клитора, засовывает в меня один палец и сразу вынимает – от ужаса меня начинает трясти.   
– Ты – это я, – она всего за пару мгновений перестегивает наручники и фиксаторы, разворачивает меня к себе лицом.   
– Нет, – я говорю одно, а вижу другое. Мы похожи, как могут быть похожи две ничем не примечательных темноволосых девушки среднего роста, только глаза у нее другие – темные, как бурбон. Хотя, чем дольше я на нее смотрю, чем больше вижу различий: у нее плохо постриженная челка.   
– Да, есть немного, – я жмурюсь, когда она подносит ножницы к моему лицу, но она всего лишь подрезает мне челку, затем несколько раз небрежно чикает ножницами по волосам. Теперь мы похожи, как сестры.   
– Я тебя видела, – я вспоминаю девушку возле издательства, ту самую девушку-тень. – Ты Лейла. Кристиан говорил о тебе.  
Ее глаза темнеют, и я понимаю, что зря сказала про Кристиана. Она снова ведет тупым концом ножниц вдоль моего тела.  
– Я – это ты, – повторяет Лейла и убирает ножницы в карман джинсов. Я обнажена, она полностью одета. Она безумна – я зверски напугана.   
Лейла вкладывает свою руку в мою – я чувствую вырезанные на обратной стороне ладони буквы К.Г. и шрамы на запястьях.   
Может быть, мы сможем договориться. Кристиан сказал, что ей нужна помощь.  
– Ты – это я, – Лейла достает из кармана ножницы и вырезает у меня на запястье те самые буквы. К.Г.  
По щекам текут слезы.   
– Теперь ты тоже принадлежишь ему, – она думает, что сделала мне подарок. Я смотрю на ее порезанные вены, Лейла ловит мой взгляд. – Нет, это мое.   
– Пожалуйста? – стону я. Моя Внутренняя Богиня готова продаться за таблетку Адвила и апельсиновый сок.   
Лейла молча достает зажигалку, прикуривает и зажигает серую свечу.   
Я начинаю ерзать, от неудобной позы ломит суставы и спину. Горячий воск капает на живот, Лейла то подносит свечу ближе, то убирает совсем. Я чувствую себя персонажем поэмы Данте. Вместо чужого лица я вижу волну темных волос, смазанные края челки. Пламя лижет живот. Мне хочется закричать, умолять ее. Пожалуйста, хватит, не делай мне больно. Я все поняла, забирай Кристиана себе. Жар и боль совершенно невыносимы. Я кричу. Моя Внутренняя Богиня поджаривается на адской сковородке и жалобно хнычет.   
Лейла убирает свечу, только когда ниже пупка наливается пузырь с ожогом, а кожа залита воском.   
– Господин однажды увлекся, – она расстегивает свою блузку и, мутно соображая от боли, я вижу у нее похожий шрам. У нее много шрамов. Я умру раньше, чем она передаст их мне все.   
Лейла берет меня за подбородок и целует в губы. Я ненавижу себя, но испытываю облегчение. Все лучше, чем пламя, опаляющее живот. Она целует меня нежно, нежнее, чем целовал Кристиан.   
– Ты очень храбрая, Ана.   
Теперь Лейла снимает блузку. У нее белая, изуродованная шрамами кожа – на такой легко проступают синяки. Наверное, Кристиану и это в ней нравилось. Лейла ему нравилась. Лейла – не я.   
– Я больше не сделаю тебе больно, – обещает Лейла. – Если не попросишь.   
– Мне больно.   
Она находит свои джинсы и достает тюбик, чтобы намазать обожженный живот. От прохладной субстанции становится легче, боль почти переносима. Лейла дует мне на живот – Карла так делала, когда я была маленькой.   
Чего она точно не делала: не гладила пальцами бедра. Никогда не была настолько интимна.   
– Можешь представлять, что это твоя рука, – разрешает Лейла. – Или Господина.   
– Я никогда этого не делала.   
– Не мастурбировала? Еще скажи, что твой первый раз был с Господином.   
Я краснею. Черт. Подсознание хочет отвесить Лейле пинка.   
Подходящий момент, потому что она вдруг освобождает меня от оков. Ноги подводят, вместо того, чтобы подняться, я падаю на колени.   
Лейла уходит в соседнюю комнату. Я поднимаю с пола ножницы, цепко держу их в руках. Моя Внутренняя Богиня закидывается амфетаминами и достает боксерские перчатки.   
Когда Лейла возвращается, ее резиновый член колышется у меня перед носом. От смущения и неожиданности я роняю ножницы, ищу их, но она успевает схватить меня за запястья, повалить навзничь. Я съеживаюсь, когда Лейла снова сковывает мои запястья и ноги. Она может сделать со мной что угодно. Я слишком слаба.   
Целует меня в живот – обводит языком нанесенные раны. Метки. Кристиан оставил ей их, и теперь она нарисует их на мне. Я думаю, что откушу ей язык, как только она поцелует в губы, но она не целует. Как чувствует. Она просовывает язык туда, где я не могу ее укусить – только в ужасе сжать бедра.   
– Красный!  
Она делает паузу, чтобы ответить, и продолжает трахать меня языком:  
– Разве я сделаю больно?  
Я протестующе трясу головой, верчу бедрами, Лейла посасывает мой клитор. Нужно просто переждать, пока ей надоест. Ее заводит именно мое неповиновение. Сделаю вид, что играю по ее правилам, и потом выткну глаза. Хотя я не уверенна, что сумею попасть в глаза.   
Тот черный резиновый хуй гораздо больше, чем у Кристиана. Она просто, ну, не сможет в меня его засунуть. Меня бросает в холодный пот.   
Лейла замечает: руками она разминает мою грудь, чтобы повесить на каждый сосок по цепочке. Зажимы. Это было в контракте, но мы с Кристианом не успели их попробовать. Следующим шагом становится то, что она засовывает что-то холодное мне в задницу и затыкает рот кляпом. Видимо, мое мнение ее не интересует.   
Хотя она дает мне несколько секунд привыкнуть прежде, чем начинает меня трахать. Страпон такой огромный, что, кажется, с каждым толчком он упирается прямо в живот. Кейт говорила, что любит побольше.   
Черт его знает, почему я вспоминаю о Кейт, но это лучше, чем думать о Кристиане или о боли – периодически Лейла задевает ненароком или же специально обожженную кожу, тянет за цепочку. Это и больно, и мучительно сладко.   
У Кейт не впалая съежившаяся, а соблазнительная ладная грудь. Я мазала ее кремом, когда мы ходили на нудистский пляж загорать топлесс. Тогда нам казалось, что мы такие смелые. Амазонки. Я хотела бы быть, как Кейт.   
Худоба Лейлы так бросается в глаза, что можно порезаться взглядом о ее ребра. Я закрываю глаза.   
– Скажи Кристиан, – просит Лейла, забыв, что сама заткнула мне рот. – Попроси меня.   
Я мычу сквозь кляп. Лейла трахает меня так, как трахал бы Кристиан – грубо, с почти животной страстью. Нет никакой разницы в том, как он трахал ее и трахал меня. Только героиня Джейн Остин вообразила бы неземную любовь, двоих детишек и пышную свадьбу. Что может изменить его.  
Лейла доводит меня до оргазма, Кристиану всегда было важно, чтобы я кончила. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо со мной, Ана. Просто невероятно. Невероятно. Глупо.   
– Я – это ты, – шепчу я в слезах, когда Лейла убирает кляп. Самое жуткое, что теперь я понимаю. Она – это я.


End file.
